1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rip fence for use with a table saw and, in particular, to a rip fence having two locking mechanisms at both ends respectively for securing the rip fence in position.
2. Description of Related Art
Table saw is a woodworking tool consisting of a circular saw blade, mounted on an arbor which is driven by an electric motor. The blade protrudes through the surface of a table, which provides support for the material (e.g., wood) being cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,641 entitled “Rip fence with dual locking mechanism” discloses a table saw comprising a frame having an upper cutting surface through which a blade extends to cut a substance, the upper cutting surface having front and rear edges; a longitudinal slot formed in a surface relative to the front edge; a groove formed in a surface relative to the rear edge; a rip fence including an elongated casing having a front end and a rear end; a front clamping mechanism connected to the front end of the casing, the front clamping mechanism including a handle movable between a locked position and a released position, a clamping plate having a lip at a first end slidably engaged within the slot and laterally movable between the locked position to secure the rip fence in a generally parallel arrangement with the blade and a released position to allow the rip fence to slide through the slot and along the upper cutting surface as the handle moves between the locked and released positions and at least one glide block slidable engaged within the slot, and a front activation plate having an upper end and a lower end, the lower end being connected to the clamping plate and the front activation plate being pivotally connected to the front clamping mechanism between the upper end and the lower end; and a rear clamping mechanism having a tab movable engaged with the groove between a locked position when the handle is in the locked position to secure the rip fence in a generally parallel arrangement with the blade, and a release position when the handle is in a released position to allow the rip fence to slide over the upper cutting surface.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.